


Place and Power

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Little Like That, M/M, Not Like That, Thor/Loki/Loki's Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki can't think of a worse place to be stripped of his powers than Asgard, except perhaps anywhere else.What if his enemies find out?What if Thor finds out?(This story works fine without the rest of the series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: genital theft. It's fine.

Prologue  
\-------------

Managing Loki took almost as much attention as managing all the rest of Asgard combined.

After Ragnarok they had gone to Earth for a time, but it had been a port in a storm, not a new Asgard. They had moved on to another world they could claim as their own, and begun the long process of building anew.

At first it had been a daily challenge, and to his great relief Loki had been by and on his side. He was invaluable, using his magic for the good of their people, and restraining himself from causing any trouble. Well. Not much trouble. Thor had to lead their people, and see to their safety, and he did not have much time for his beloved sibling.

Eventually, things did begin to settle. There was more to do, so much, but the daily urgency faded.

Only then did he begin to notice the strain on his brother. There was something frantic behind Loki's eyes.

Of course. They were reunited, finally, but that did not change Loki's nature. Loki needed to trick and conquer and scheme. He had to cause mischief. He had no acceptable outlet on Asgard, as delicate as it was now.

Even in their rare free moments together, Thor now realized, Loki had been caring for Thor, teasing him only with gentle affection, never toying with him. Thor had needed that care so badly he had not questioned it, but now realized how firmly Loki was controlling himself.

Loki required an outlet.

Thor knew just the thing.

They were up late together one night, looking at maps of their new world, and lists of resources. Valkyrie finally abandoned them for bed, as other advisors had long before, leaving the brothers alone.

"We'll need to negotiate trade with the Brek." He said the words carefully, trying to act like he wasn't watching his brother. "It could be very tricky."

Loki stilled for a moment, then looked right at him. There was that franticness, hungry and desperate, hiding in his eyes.

"We don't need enemies." Thor said, trying to make his brother understand.

Loki drew in a careful breath. "You would let me.... You would trust me?"

Did Loki think he was a prisoner here? He didn't know how to answer the question of trust. He trusted Loki. He would trust his brother with his life, and with Asgard. But he wouldn't be surprised to be betrayed. It was simply Loki's nature. Loki would betray him eventually, and Thor would still love him, and bring him home, and trust him again.

And he was fairly certain that the worst had passed for Loki, and his future betrayals would be far less disastrous. Father was dead.

"Asgard needs so many things. We need new allies, we need trade, we need power to defend ourselves. You're perfect for that, brother. Your scheming could rebuild our power."

Loki was looking out the window, at the stars, considering it.

Thor reached and put a hand on his brother's arm. "But we do not need enemies."

Loki pulled his arm away. "But I'm so good at making them."

Thor sighed. "You really are."

Now Loki was sulking. He hadn't been done enjoying Thor's appreciation.

"But you can control that! I know you can! You are Loki, the Trickster! You always work things in your own favor. Now your favor is Asgard's favor! Isn't it?"

Loki looked at him, startled. "I... suppose it is." A slow smile brightened him.

So it was decided. Loki left Asgard often, and returned with objects of power, or trade agreements, or alliances. He got enemies to fight among each other. Sometimes he returned with trouble, or did not return and had to be retrieved, but the good outweighed the bad. Sometimes Thor went with him on these adventures, which was glorious.

When Loki was home, he was wonderful. He thrived like this. Of course, part of him thriving meant causing trouble, but that just meant Thor had an excuse to keep a close eye on him while he was home. That was a bit of a full time job, but he was hardly complaining.

 

\---------------

Chapter 1

\---------------

Loki piloted his ship through Asgard's atmosphere, contemplating this feeling of... relief. He was... glad to be home. How strange.

He was looking forward to seeing his brother. He had acquired many powerful treasures on this trip, most of which he would turn over.

He was also looking forward to spending some time in his concealed workroom, with the powerful treasures he would not be turning over.

Thor had been busy, it seemed. As his ship soared over the city, he saw that the construction was proceeding well, and the skull of some kind of giant lion was on display in the main courtyard. He was sure he'd be hearing that story.

He found Thor sitting at a table with some of his warriors, and concealed himself. Then he concealed Thor's mug, and moved it to his other side. He spent several minutes making his brother look foolish, until Thor yelled at him and he consented to reveal himself, smothering laughter. His warriors were also amused - an important outcome. Many of them did not trust Loki much, and were more easily managed when they thought they knew what he was up to.

Thor growled at him, and lunged toward him. Loki tried to back away, alarmed, but was captured and crushed into an enthusiastic hug.

"Urk. Yes." He choked out, while the warriors looked exasperated. "I'm pleased to see you too."

Apparently their discussion wasn't that urgent, for Thor made his excuses and left with Loki. Loki filled him in on a slightly edited version of his travels, and Thor told a grand tale involving quite a few giant lions. Then Thor kissed him, and said how he'd missed him.

His days of only sleeping with Thor to manipulate him were long gone. Since Ragnarok, he slept with Thor for pleasure, and quite often. His own bed in the city got little use.

None of which is to say that he was remotely done manipulating Thor.

He let Thor pull him into his room, and back him up against a wall. Thor was being slow and gentle. Loki didn't want that. He pressed his hand against his brother's side and released magic into him, making him gasp and lurch forward, pressing his now fully, desperately erect cock against Loki.

Thor groaned and pressed against him urgently, and growled in his ear. "Sorcerer. Stop that."

"I'd rather not." His brother could so easily overpower him, and Loki had no intention of letting him be the one in control.

Thor almost threw him onto the bed, and began tearing his clothes off. Loki laughed, knowing this was far from the slow lovemaking Thor had intended. He used his magic to get rid of Thor's clothes in a drift of smoke. Thor pinned him down, grinning at at least having Loki where he wanted him.

Loki purred, surrendering, and spread his legs to welcome his brother in. Then he vanished Thor's cock.

Thor gasped, and scrambled at the place where it should have been. "Loki! You put it back!"

Loki folded his arms behind his head. "Earn it."

Thor looked for a moment like he might attack Loki. Loki smirked, daring him. Instead, with a shout, Thor flipped Loki, hiked up his hips, and buried his tongue in his brother's ass.

Loki cursed, and scrabbled at the sheets. This was not quite what he had expected, but fuck if it wasn't better! He moaned loudly, never shy with his lust. Thor ran a strong hand over his cock and balls, teasing him, then pressed two fingers inside of him.

Loki groaned, and pushed his hips back. "I'm sure you can do better than that!"

Thor rumbled, thunder that he was, kissing along Loki's thighs and messily mouthing his balls. He pushed a third finger into him, and crooked them to just the right angle.

Loki cursed again. Damn Thor for being so good at this!

Fingers still moving firmly in him, Thor kissed and bit up Loki's back, until his words were pressed into the back of Loki's neck. "Don't you want me to fuck you, Trickster?"

"Earn it!" Loki hissed again.

And he didn't like this position. He snapped his elbow back, intending to get enough space to get up, tackle his brother, and take top.

Thor dodged the blow, but that still gave Loki a chance to spring free, and snatch a knife from the clothes that had not quite fallen off the bed. He spun, but long experience made Thor quite fast in the face of his brother with a knife, and he was pinned immediately, Thor's strong hand pressing his wrist down tightly.

"Now now." Thor said mildly.

Loki snarled, but his response was prevented by Thor plundering his mouth. The hand not holding his wrist was buried in his hair, pulling it, forcing Loki to the angle he chose.

Loki laughed into the kiss, and returned Thor's cock.

Thor sighed in relief, and kissed down Loki's cheek. "Do you need oil?"

Loki snorted disinterest, indicating that he wouldn't stop his brother from using it, if he so wished. It was the closest he could get to asking, in this mood.

Thor understood. He eyed the little bottle on the bedside table. Out of reach. "Let go of the knife, brother."

Loki smirked at him. Thor was far too honorable a lover not to use it, knowing Loki wanted it.

Thor glared at him a moment, then he shrugged, all over-the-top casual, and hiked one of Loki's legs up.

Loki's eyes widened in alarm. "You wouldn't!"

"It's no bother to me if you limp for a few days. I'm sure everyone could use a laugh." The head of his cock pressed against him.

"I yield!" Loki yelped, dropping the knife and squirming away.

"You will." Thor chuckled, brushing the knife away to be caught between the mattress and the headboard. He retrieved the oil, settled back over Loki, and kissed him thoroughly. Loki ran his hands into Thor's hair, very glad it was long again, and moaned at the oil being put to use. Then he gasped and bit Thor's lip when that giant cock began pushing into him. What had he ever needed a hammer for, with that thing between his legs? He hiked his hips, forcing Thor deeper, and dug his nails into Thor's ass to get even more, unwilling to give up control simply because Thor was on top. Thor ravaged his mouth, and rocked small, strong pushes into him.

"Ah!" He squeezed his legs tight around his brother, his insides singing. He was close! He tossed his head back and buried one hand back in Thor's hair, driving the suggestion that he bite Loki's throat deep into his brain, all but commanding his muscles directly. Thor growled a curse at the tactic, but didn't resist. Loki came apart at the bite, moaning desperately and shaking and spilling between them. Thor came with a cry moments later, and nearly crushed Loki collapsing onto him.

Thor laughed when he caught his breath. "Welcome home, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke first, as he usually did, and reminded himself to stay put. He was eager to get to work on some of the things he had, ah... found. But he didn't want Thor to suspect he had anything, or any plans to hurry to.

He propped himself up on an elbow to watch his brother. He was beautiful. Morning light came through the window, making him look golden. The terrible stress and grief that had lived in him when they'd first come to this world had finally faded away, or perhaps simply transformed into wisdom.

Under pain of torture, he would never tell his brother how much respect he had for him now, what a good and wise king he knew him to be.

He didn't think he had been wrong to object to Thor being king, when Odin had declared it. Thor had been angry and reckless and arrogant. But no more. A few years had changed him almost beyond recognition. He was a better king than Odin, and certainly better than Loki. He led, rather than ruled, and had a love for their people and interest in their well-being that Loki never could.

Obviously, he would be helplessly lost without Loki. What would he have done about an alliance of Gethmi and Xic intending to take advantage of a newly settled Asgard's vulnerability? Gone to war, that's what. Hammer-brained fool. He needed Loki! Loki could do all the dirty work, and let Thor and Asgard stay nice and virtuous, and-

Loki interrupted the thought. It led nowhere good. He had decided to stay, and he intended to do so. He would slip sometimes, and Thor would bring him back when he did, but he had made the decision and would at least try to stick to it. He slid back down to his pillow and squeezed it, as if it would keep him there. He repeated a well-trodden pathway of thought, reminding himself that he was not being used, he was not unappreciated, Thor had trusted him with this task because he knew it's importance, and knew Loki would be good at it, and delight in it, and if he hadn't had Loki he would have others, ambassadors, who would fulfill the same roll but not nearly as well. He was valued and appreciated and loved by Thor, whom he loved. Asgard was his home. The litany of thought was almost a chant now, he had urgently repeated it to himself so many times, in so many distant corners of the galaxy. Asgard was his home. Asgard was HIS home. HIS kingdom. His to grow in power. Thor did not use him. Loki did as he saw fit, for the benefit of his home and HIS king! His brother, his king, 'his' in the most possessive possible sense of the word!

To stop his fingers twitching, he remembered how faithfully and relentlessly Thor came for him when he didn't come home. Sometimes his schemes caught up with him, and he was captured. Sometimes he caught up with his schemes, and he stayed. Either way, his brother came, rescuing him from dungeons or from himself.

He knew his brother needed him far beyond what he could do for Asgard. Thor needed him to keep from slipping in his own way, into complacency, into becoming a god figurehead, no longer capable of growth. Thor knew he could slip into arrogance, and needed Loki to challenge him. His warriors might challenge him in some things, but they thought in fundamentally similar ways, and it would be all too easy for Thor to slip into that, and never escape.

Thor's eyes drifted open eventually, and he smiled to see Loki still there. He was always so pleased to have Loki home. He yawned and stretched, a truly breathtaking sight. Loki resolved to do away with all of Thor's covers, so he would never be denied any part of that display. He started with vanishing the one draped up to his thighs that very instant.

Thor blinked at that, still sleepy. "Hey. My sheet."

"You're too warm." Loki said, sitting up.

"What?"

"I'm not the one who decided to put me in with a bunch of sweaty Asgardians. You're too warm, I won't share your bed any more if you keep insisting on covers!"

It took a moment for Thor to process that, this soon after waking. "... Really?" He squinted up at Loki, eye not even awake yet. His hair was beautifully disheveled. It was a king's beauty, a god's beauty, Loki could never have it and scarcely deserved to be so near it. "I didn't realize you were uncomfortable."

"Yes, it's terrible." Loki crossed his arms petulantly, but didn't bother making his tone very convincing. He was fine with Thor knowing he was lying, as long as he didn't suspect the truth.

Thor dropped his arm over his eyes. "I suppose it's not the worst thing you've vanished in this bed." he grumbled, and reached down to check that all of him was still in place.

\---------------------

The Gem of Asenhan... might have been a mistake.

Loki had been under the distinct impression that it gave the powers of Asenhan to whoever could unlock it. He had unlocked its power only to discover that, in fact, it contained the demonic entity Asenhan itself. Loki had been quick, and captured the creature again, holding him by sheer magical force, and a battle of magical strength had ensued. It had lasted all day, into the evening. Loki knew the demon's strength would only grow with darkness, and pushed himself beyond his limits. Asgard did not have the ancient protections it once did, and would be defenseless against this creature. He pushed himself until his insides stabbed, until his blood screamed, knowing that if he let night fall on this demon, all was lost. Loki had triumphed only moments before collapsing into unconsciousness.

He picked himself off the floor slowly. His limbs were shaking. He hurt all over. He wasn't certain how much time had passed.

Okay. The important thing was that Asenhan was destroyed. That actually counted as a good deed, if you thought about it. What if someone of less skill than Loki had unlocked the gem? It would have been a disaster. But it had been Loki, and Loki had destroyed Asenhan, end of story, no need whatsoever for Thor to find out about any of this. His workroom was badly damaged, but it was a secret workroom, so again, no need for anyone ever to ever find out about this. At all. It might lead to questions about what Loki was doing with the Gem of Asenhan, when it was supposed to be in an ally's royal treasure vault half a galaxy away, and then he'd have to explain how he'd... nobly risked his life to ensure Asenhan never escaped.

The other important thing was that Loki must not fall to the floor again. Fuck, he'd never felt so sick. He staggered toward the door, and made it only a few steps before realizing he'd never make it all the way to his quarters. He barely even made it to his cot, and shoved the worst of the damaged equipment aside, before collapsing once again into unconsciousness.

\--------------

When he awoke again he felt, at least, whole and functional. He'd have to worry about repairs to his workroom later, if he was missing too long someone would surely become suspicious; many still watched him with distrust.

He brushed at his damaged clothes with distaste, and cast an illusion of a clean outfit. It did not appear.

Oh no.

He did it again. Still nothing. He stretched his hand out, calling a random object to it. It didn't move.

No no no no no!

He strode across the room to a cracked mirror, and checked himself. Yes. Still himself. He would be spared the indignity of all of Asgard seeing him blue, at least.

How? How? Had Asenhan done something to him? It didn't seem likely.

An old memory came, of when he was quite young, first stretching his powers. He would sometimes push too far and be powerless for a time, once for several hours.

That... must be what had happened. And he felt in his gut, in that hollow pit where his power should be, that this would be more than a few hours. Days, at least.

No. Oh, no. He couldn't be here, on Asgard, powerless! Surrounded by Asgardian people and Asgardian warriors, and Thor! The mere thought almost sent him panicking across the room. He had to flee. Had to escape Asgard until his powers returned! He headed for the door, ready to go to his ship right this minute, when the thought of being OFF Asgard in this state hit him! Powerless, defenseless, with his enemies? Out there? No, he'd be hunted and killed.

What was he to do? He tried to control the panic clawing at his insides. He could... simply stay here. His power would return eventually, and then he could make some excuse for his absence. But Thor would search for him. He would find him, if determined, and his warriors would certainly be determined. They would positively hunt him, and he did not have much chance against them like this. The thought of being FOUND, hiding and powerless, at the utter mercy of Thor's warriors.... What would be worse? If they found him without Thor, or if Thor was with them at the time?

He took a few deep breaths, and straightened his shoulders. He was not helpless. He had his mind, and his tongue, and even his knives. He would simply return to the palace and try to avoid everyone as much as possible, without seeming suspicious enough to investigate.

He brushed his clothes clean, and concealed a few rips as best he could, and cursed himself every time he reached automatically for magic that wasn't there.

He had to walk through half the city to get to the palace. It was late, so the streets were not crowded, but he was not used to being unable to conceal or disguise himself. The people he passed looked worried, or gave him uncertain smiles; some even looked angry. Loki tried to ignore them all. They did not know how vulnerable he was now.

Asgardians were so strong. He'd been upset by his relative weakness as a child, not understanding why. He was fast and skilled, but if even one of these commoners attacked him, now, he could not be certain of besting them.

And he was headed for the palace, full of Asgard's strongest, and those with the most reason to bear grudges for his past betrayals.

Confident. Unhurried. He entered the palace and headed for his own quarters.

"Darkness comes, and he appears. What have you been doing, Trickster?"

Faden, one of Thor's warriors and advisers. An old 'friend'. Loki tensed, and twisted to stay out of arm's reach, and cursed himself for reacting so. He smiled mockingly. "Whatever you think I've been doing, I'm sure I can't convince you otherwise."

"I'm sure of that as well." Faden stepped forward, into Loki's space, but whatever he'd been about to say faded when Loki automatically stepped back. He frowned in confusion, and searched Loki's face. "Are you-"

"I really must go." Loki turned and strode away. And almost hit Thor coming around the corner.

"Loki!" Relief, presumably that he had reappeared without apparent disaster. Thor had probably spent most of the day arguing with his advisors about whether or not Loki's disappearance signaled another betrayal. "Where have you been?"

Loki forced another smile, likely failing to look casual. "At my studies, brother. Your warriors must spend time in training; I must train in my own way."

Thor actually looked relieved at this innocent response. "But where? You weren't in the library."

"I've read all the library." Loki muttered, a bit irritably.

"And why are you acting so strangely?" Faden had followed behind him more slowly.

Loki jumped a bit at his voice, and turned to keep both Asgardians in view. Why did they have such broad shoulders?

"You are acting strangely." Thor agreed, tone firmly commanding an explanation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Loki slid between Thor and the wall, careful not to touch him, and strode away. He heard the two exchanging low words, and sure enough Thor caught up with him not a minute later.

"Loki. I spent all day reassuring my warriors that you are not plotting against us. Please tell me I wasn't wrong."

"I am not plotting against you!" he snapped.

"I am very glad to hear it." Thor swung in front of him, forcing him to stop. "But why have you been gone all day?"

Thor had angled himself so that Loki could not easily go around, so when Loki stepped back he found himself bumping a wall. Again. "Ah." He smiled nervously. Was Thor usually so large? "I was... testing a magical technique. I got the idea from the Rliophans, who can walk up cliffs." He flopped an arm in forced dismissiveness. "Didn't work." He watched Thor, willing him to drop it.

Thor looked mildly surprised. "You spent all day trying to walk up cliffs?"

"Yes, look." Loki demonstrated one of the tears in his clothes, then immediately realized his mistake as Thor, ever tactile, reached to touch. He smacked the wall jerking back, grasping urgently for magic that wasn't there.

Thor gave him a questioning look, pulling his hand away.

What he wouldn't do for his illusions now. He gave Thor another tense smile. "It was very tiring. I'm going to bed." He tilted his head pointedly down the hall, toward his chambers.

"Okay." Thor's confusion softened to a smile. "Go to my bed. I'll be there soon. I'll make you forget your frustration."

"Ha. No." Loki slid away from Thor, going the long way around him, not wanting to be caught between him and a wall again. "No, no. I'm... quite tired." He rounded Thor without ever turning away from him, utterly failing at seeming casual, and backed away from him down the corridor.

Thor smiled confusion, clearly thinking him strange. "As you prefer. Join us at the conference tomorrow."

"Yes." Loki finally reached his door, reached sideways to open it, and finally slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door, closing his eyes in relief. It was going to be a very long few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fine, nothing to see here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]: A bit of accidental non-con in this one.

Of course he'd noticed Loki's strange behavior, he still had one eye left.

His warriors certainly had, and were not shy in pointing it out. He couldn't blame them. Most had known Loki since always, same as him, some of them had even grown up with Loki and Thor, played together as children. They knew well what he was. Some were willing to give him another chance, though cautiously. Others thought Thor was a fool to let him live, much less walk free. All were ready to respond in a moment if it seemed he was scheming against them again.

Loki was usually surprisingly cooperative about this. On Asgard, he restrained himself, limiting his tricks to jokes and amusement, mostly, or at least taking his energy out on Thor, in private. That was why his disappearance yesterday was so strange. It was so blatantly suspicious.

His explanation had been a lie, of course. That was just a given, with Loki. It didn't matter how innocent a day Loki might have spent, he would simply lie about it. Loki might have spent the day meditating in a beautiful field, and he would lie about it. So all Thor knew for certain is that Loki had not been trying to walk up cliffs.

And Loki continued to be strange today. He came to the conference, where each day supplies and needs were coordinated for Asgard's rebuilding, security was discussed, political matters aired. But he was unusually quiet. He reported on his travels, and smiled politely at the general cheer over him retrieving the Imiz Blade, and winning a favorable trade agreement, but after that he was quiet again. He didn't taunt anyone's ideas, or play any tricks. Thor was sure he even saw some cast looks of discrete disappointment his way - conferences were usually more entertaining when Loki was home. Loki just sat there, stiff and on guard, jerking away when Thor tried to touch his arm to check on him. And he was wearing his armor. No one else seemed to notice, as warriors might wear armor any day, but Loki usually wore his dress clothes inside the palace, unless he had a reason to do otherwise.

Thor would readily admit he was not the brightest man. But he did catch on to Loki's ways eventually. So when Loki tried to slip away a few minutes early, as the conference was wrapping up, Thor was ready. He barely looked at him, but his hand shot out, grabbed Loki's elbow, and forced him back down. Loki didn't react, sitting quiet and still until the conference was over. Thor waited until every last person had left the room.

Then he turned to his brother and squeezed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Having my arm squeezed off; let go!" He tried to jerk away, but Thor held him tight.

"Loki!" he growled.

"Can I do nothing to please you, brother? Yesterday you were upset at me for disappearing, today you are upset that I am being well-behaved."

"You're wearing armor."

"I want to fit in better with your warriors."

Ah, there it was. That tone that made it obvious he was lying, and he didn't care that you knew. Thor shook his head, strangely relieved. Loki was up to something, of course, but whatever it was it sounded as if it wasn't too serious.

Loki moved his arm slightly, and Thor finally released him.

"Stay by my side today. Your disappearance yesterday caused enough upset all on its own." Perhaps that was why he'd done it.

"I brought a new book back; I was going to study it."

Thor chuckled. "You won't get much done. Every single warrior suspicious of you will want to confirm your location, and then check that you are not an illusion."

Loki made an expression of deep distaste. "Yes. Perhaps I'll stay with you."

"Good!"

\------------------

Loki kept up the strange behavior all day. He was quiet. He wasn't sulking, exactly. He would interject when he had something relevant to say, but he was... polite, and deflected attention from himself. And he kept moving back from people, out of arm's reach. Even Thor. And he was decidedly tense. Watchful and wary.

Thor bit his tongue, ready to wait and see, until they bumped into Gazdof in training, and Loki was even polite to him.

"What are you doing?" Thor growled, as they walked away.

"Perhaps I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Are you?"

"This is my home, after all. I get to be a trickster all over the galaxy. Did it ever occur to you I get tired of it at times? Perhaps I'd like Asgard to be a retreat from that as well."

Thor considered that. "Very wise, brother."

Loki nodded. "Just trying it out. I'm not saying I'm going to necessarily keep being nice to those imbeciles."

"No, of course not!" Thor made an exaggerated hand gesture, as if dropping the very idea. "Of course, that's not it."

Loki sighed. "You would not believe any reason I gave you, so why ask?"

"To rule out possibilities. I know for certain any reason you give isn't true, so at least that narrows things down!" He gave Loki a big cheerful smile.

Loki looked irritated. "You should be very grateful to me, brother, I make you cleverer."

"Every day!" he reassured him, happy in their brotherly love. He veered slightly, to bump Loki's shoulder with his.

Loki jumped like a startled cat to avoid him. Then, like a cat, kept walking as if it hadn't happened, face set in a way that discouraged comment, never quite allowing Thor out of his line of sight.

Yes, he was most definitely up to something.

\------------------

For some reason, people from other worlds always found their custom of a grand party and feast every night to be strange. Thor wasn't sure why it was confusing. This was Asgard! Obviously they had much to celebrate!

Loki was just as strange throughout. He barely touched his food, and drank only water, which Thor wasn't certain he'd ever seen him do before. He sat tense in his chair.

Thor finally gave up and took mercy on him, and allowed them to leave early.

He didn't try asking Loki again, didn't take action, until they were outside his door. Then, before Loki could veer into his own room, he grabbed his arm and pulled him sharply into Thor's.

He slammed Loki roughly into the wall and pinned his arms, not surprised to find a knife already in each hand. He used his full body to press Loki into the wall, expecting anything, but certainly a fight.

"Now. Tell me what you are up to."

"I'm not!"

He pried Loki's knives away from him, first one and then the other. Had this been his game all along? He did sometimes like Thor to overpower him during sex. The very fact that he hadn't struck out at Thor with magic yet indicated that he was interested in this. Perhaps this had all been to manipulate Thor into using sex to interrogate him.

That was probably exactly it. Thor smiled at figuring it out, and kissed his brother.

Loki made a distressed noise against his lips, and tried to pull away. But he still wasn't forcing Thor back, only playing at refusal. Well, Thor could play that game. It was off-putting, but if it got answers out of Loki, that was fine.

He brought Loki's wrists together over his head, so he could pin them both with one hand, and used the other to slowly strip Loki of his armor. Loki kept play-struggling the whole time, and Thor kissed him roughly.

Once his brother was naked, he tossed him bodily onto the bed, and watched him fondly while he removed his own clothes. Loki seemed beautifully vulnerable, and there was something very arousing about that, in his strange way. Loki was panting, watching him like trapped prey.

He wanted to tell him what a never-ending surprise he was, what a delight and challenge, how he kept Thor wide awake and of flexible mind, and how desperately he loved him. But Loki would only be offended by such praise. Well, perhaps after, when they were both relaxed.

He pounced on Loki, and Loki cried out in fake outrage and struggled against him. Thor growled laughter, as he tried to pin the quick man down.

Then suddenly something stabbed into his shoulder. He shouted and jerked away, and Loki scrambled away from him.

Thor looked at his shoulder, indeed bleeding from a deep stab. "What the hell!" he yelled at his brother, outraged. Yes, Loki frequently grabbed a knife during sex, but it was a prop! He liked to hold it to Thor's throat sometimes, or at most leave thin scratches on Thor's skin, letting him know he could have done worse, if he felt Thor wasn't properly respecting the threat he could be. He didn't go around stabbing!

He looked up at Loki, and his fury froze. Loki was backed against the headboard, knife defensively in front of him, and he looked... frightened.

"Loki?"

"Don't touch me!"

Yes, definitely frightened.

"Brother, what's wrong?" He didn't understand. "I.... You know I wouldn't force you." Why had he not stopped him sooner, if he wanted to? He had magic, he could have stopped Thor at any time. Or simply told him to stop. "I'm sorry. I thought it was a game. You were fighting, but not really, I thought.... Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you use magic to stop me?"

Some kind of deep horror passed over Loki's face, and he paled as if ill. He shook his head.

Loki had been strange all day, and last night. Jumpy and tense and trying to keep everyone in his line of sight, as if readying for an attack. And yet, even when cornered, he hadn't so much as created an illusion.

"Loki, is your power gone?"

"No." Loki shook his head urgently.

"It is." Thor said, now certain. "Loki, stay!" he said urgently, when Loki started to slide toward the side of the bed. "I'm your brother, you must trust me! How did this happen to you?"

Loki had frozen at the command, and if anything looked even sicker. "Nothing happened! I have my power! I wanted to see how you would treat me without it, and now I know!"

Thor winced at that, at the truth in it. "I am sorry, brother. I truly thought you were playing a game. But your power is gone; you must tell me how."

Loki tried to bolt to the edge of the bed, but Thor pounced and captured him. He even seemed slower without power. Perhaps his power sped him. Perhaps it was simply that he used illusion to confuse the eye, and seem faster.

He pinned and disarmed Loki after a brief struggle, despite his rather under-handed tactics.

"So much for not forcing me!" Loki hissed. "Am I your prisoner?"

"You are my responsibility!" Thor confirmed, frustrated.

He was. Loki had done terrible things, and it was Thor who had made the decision to free him, to trust him. It was Thor's responsibility, then, to control Loki, and ensure he did no further harm. If Loki left now, he would flee Asgard. If he managed to survive until his powers returned, he would be in this mess of an emotional state, feeling he had no one on his side but himself. He would spiral into destruction once again, quickly. And however that ended, Thor would have lost his already fragile trust. He would never truly get his brother back.

"I won't let you leave." he promised. "You don't have to handle this alone."

"Let me go!"

"I won't."

"Let me go!"

With nothing left to resort to, Loki used his last weapon, his tongue, more viciously than Thor could have imagined. He cursed and threatened and insulted, and spoke terrible truths, revived terrible long-past pains. He vivisected Thor and Odin and all of Asgard with his words, putting lie to all their ideals, summoning all the blood of their history, made Thor a god only of lies and stolen power.

Thor cringed at the words, and felt sick, but he did not let his brother go.

Eventually Loki exhausted himself, or perhaps simply ran out of poison, if such a thing was possible. "Let me go." he begged.

"No. Never. None of your poison truths can make me. You can never make me. I need you. I love you. You are my brother."

"Your father slaughtered my people and kidnapped me!"

"Disclaim him, then. Do not deny me."

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"I won't. I promise I won't."

Loki finally shuddered and relaxed under him, no more fight left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions. Fluff. Fluffy sex.

Thor didn't let Loki up. Loki did not always honor surrenders. "What happened to you, brother?"

"I stole a gem of power." Loki said dully. "But it contained a demon instead. We fought, and I defeated it, but it drained me. My power will return eventually, I just have to wait until it does."

So there was nothing to be done, except to try to comfort his brother for his loss. He knew now how upsetting it could be to lose power, even if only temporarily. "Oh, I'm sorry." He leaned into his brother, trying to make him feel better. "But why have you been acting so strange?"

Loki turned his head away.

"Loki!"

"You're strong." Loki admitted. "All of you, and you worst of all. Without my power, I... I'm helpless here. Completely at the mercy of any Asgardian." He swallowed. "Don't you remember when we were children?"

Yes. There had been a time when it had become apparent that Loki was not as strong as the boys they played with, but his powers were still weak, uncertain things. Loki had been teased, then bullied. Thor had been a child, had not yet known how to love Loki past the things he was then learning to say, had been irrationally angry at him for not fitting in, same as the other boys. He had not gone so far as to hurt Loki. But he had not protected him well enough. They had drifted apart, Loki hiding away to study, Thor play-fighting and adventuring with the other boys.

For months, it was like they didn't live together. He rarely saw Loki for more than a few minutes at a time. When they'd begun formal training, studying combat together, it was like being reunited. Thor had abandoned his friends, pleased that they would be able to spend time together again, forgetting the hurt that had separated them. But they'd barely had a few seconds to speak before class began. When he'd seen Loki use magic then, he'd been utterly star-struck. His brother was so powerful and clever. His brother could fight any one of their classmates, and create illusions, and knew things none of them did.

Thor had been determined not to lose Loki again. He had pushed Loki to spend time with them, and pushed the others to accept it. It really hadn't been that bad, only a bit awkward at first. The others thought Loki's power was trickery, cheating. There were other Asgardians who used magic, but none seemed to embrace it the way Loki did. Thor knew it was simply Loki, using his own strength.

He had nearly forgotten - what were a few months of distance, among centuries of closeness? But now he saw how that would have seemed to his brother. Thor had seemed to reject him when he was weak, and loved him again when he was powerful. The others had rejected him when he was weak, and never truly stopped.

"We were very stupid as children. I was especially stupid. We are not children anymore."

"No, now you are warriors, with far more reason to wish me harm!" He struggled under Thor again. "I am not afraid your friends might hurt my feelings." He sneered the words, in utter disdain. "I am vulnerable, physically!" He gave a frustrated cry, at his struggles getting him absolutely nowhere. "Look at this!"

"Okay, okay." He didn't for a moment believe that Loki did not fear rejection, but there was no use arguing the point. He would simply not reject him, or give him any reason to think he might. "I'll let you up, if you'll stay, and talk to me."

Loki's eyes promised revenge. He would be trouble, when he got his power back. "Alright."

He let Loki up. Loki immediately backed away from him, curling defensively against the headboard again. He turned his wrist, like it hurt him. Like Thor had hurt him. How vulnerable was Loki?

"I am your prisoner." Loki sounded resentful, as if he'd suspected it all along.

"Responsibility." Thor corrected, firmly. "You are my brother, and I love you, and you are a very dangerous man that I took it upon myself to free. I will always look out for you. And yes, I will mind you."

Loki grimaced. "Probably for the best." He rubbed his wrist, then dropped it hurriedly when he saw Thor watching.

"Truly, I am sorry. I would never force myself on you. It never occurred to me for a moment you were really fighting me." He laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, it was so weak and ineffec- Uh." Bad. "That is to say. Obviously you have excellent technique, just your strength is...." His words trailed off under Loki's glare. "I didn't realize you used your power to amplify that as well." he muttered, embarrassed.

Loki's glare suggested there was a great deal Thor did not know, particularly about Loki's power.

Thor decided that as long as he'd dug this hole, he might as well live in it. "What else have you been using your powers for?"

Loki hissed, outraged, and jumped off the bed.

"No no no no no! I'm sorry! Don't leave! Please, Loki!" He should never have expected Loki to reveal vulnerabilities, especially now. Even from him, Loki guarded his secrets. Thor raced him and blocked the door. "Stay. You said you'd stay!"

Loki settled for snatching up his pants and putting them back on.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"They will find out, same as you!"

Thor tried not to roll his eyes, relieved Loki was talking again. "They will attempt to bed you and get stabbed?"

"Do you think none of your wholesome, clean, virtuous warriors would subject me to unwanted attentions?" Loki gave him an irritated look, and pulled his shirt on.

"You lie!" They only half tolerated Loki, knew he shared Thor's bed, and besides, they would not force themselves on anyone!

"Over half of them have, at one point or another." Loki coolly put on his knives. "Their high morals do not apply to me, brother. I am an outsider, the Trickster, not one of them. They didn't need to know my parentage to sense I don't belong. The rules do not include me." He gave Thor a mocking look. "Do not worry, brother, none of them got as far as you." A smile, aimed to hurt. "Not without my permission."

Relief that Loki had not been raped turned to irritated jealousy. Thor scowled at him. He knew Loki's favors were not his alone, but this was the first hint he'd had that he might have shared them among those closest to Thor.

"I will have to keep a closer eye on you. And them." It enraged him to think any of his warriors would consider forcing themselves on Loki, and think it acceptable because of Loki's... otherness.

Loki took one of Thor's chairs, and began idly spinning one of his knives between his fingers.

Thor watched with interest. It was a show of dexterity, but the knife did not glow or blur with speed now.

"Why do you still look like... yourself?"

Loki looked up at him, then cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away. "It isn't an illusion, it's a shapeshift. I took this appearance as an infant, after all, and didn't know for centuries I was even doing it. Even when I started experimenting with illusion, and changing my appearance, I just... always go back to this. And," he muttered, "I don't use my powers to amplify my strength. It just happens on it's own. You were hardly your normal strength when banished to Midgard, I suppose."

Interesting.

Thor risked stepping away from the door, since Loki seemed past running. "You should stay by me, until your powers return. You'll be safest there." He climbed back onto the bed, and stretched out, hoping appearing relaxed would reassure Loki.

Loki nodded, slowly. "I suppose so. If I am not visible, your warriors will become suspicious, and seek me out. If I am visible...."

"Do they really frighten you?"

Loki clenched his teeth. "You don't see how they act when you aren't there! I can handle them; they are mere irritants! They are loud and stupid and brutish, with no subtlety in them! But now?" Loki stilled the spinning knife, abruptly. "They think I am a threat to you, brother, and they love you so."

"Then stay near me."

"They will notice I'm not using magic."

Thor grinned, feeling very clever. "We will tell them you lost a bet."

Loki looked at him with surprise. Then smiled. "I am a bad influence on you, brother. What bet did I lose?"

"You bet I could not make you scream your pleasure."

Loki laughed, finally relaxing. "Oh, indeed? I would bet that."

"And you would lose, so it is a very good story!"

"You couldn't make me scream."

"I have made you scream!"

Loki grinned, shaking his head. "Brother, really, I only did that for you, when I needed you to feel overconfident."

Damn. "Really? No, surely. I've made you scream many times."

Loki laughed again. "I've made you confident many times!"

Terrible! Thor flopped back, and gestured dramatically. "As soon as your powers are back, I will make you scream!"

Loki was far too amused, and it wasn't fair. "And what will I win from you, brother?"

"A mind-shattering orgasm!"

Loki just shook his head, still chuckling.

Thor watched him for a few minutes, pleased at being able to cheer him up. "Come to bed, brother."

Loki's laughter stilled, and he eyed him warily. "I think not."

"You can just sleep." Thor reminded him. "But if you want more... I will be gentle. I never hurt Jane, not the slightest bruise. And you are still stronger than her."

Loki looked uncertain. "You are so much bigger than me."

"I am not that much bigger."

"You seem very big to me. You are a god of thunder, and now I am soft flesh and brittle bone."

"Let me show you how gentle I can be. Just this once, do not fight me or trick me or resist me. Let me."

Loki rose. He put out the lights, and took his clothes off, and came to bed without even a knife. Thor ran his hands over him, and felt his nervousness. But he let Thor pull him into an embrace, and opened his mouth for Thor's soft kisses, and soon his tension was replaced with eager breathing, and soft little moans of pleasure, as Thor ran gentle hands and lips over him.

Thor didn't hurry. He'd never had Loki like this, sweet and trusting and impossibly vulnerable, not so thoroughly, and knew it was possible he never would again.

"Promise you'll remember." He said the words later, lips brushing Loki's ear, when he was inside him. "I know your nature. I know this is only tonight. Promise you'll remember."

Loki didn't answer, but he took Thor's hair and crushed him into a kiss, and minutes later, let Thor taste his moans of pleasure as he came. He stroked Thor's hair and back, and met his eye, and didn't look away as Thor moaned, and spilled within him.

"Promise." Thor begged, as his head spun, as he knew the moment was ending.

Loki didn't promise. Loki never promised.

But just as Thor was falling asleep, with Loki tight against him, he felt lips moving on his collarbone, forming unspoken words. Not a mere few, but a flow of secrets, desperately kept, a message for blood to remember. He knew they were powerful, because what else could they be, presented then, like that. They were an oath more powerful than Loki's magic, drawing on something deeper than either of them could access. But he couldn't make out the words.

They both remembered the gentleness, the lovemaking, the trust and vulnerability and deep pleasure. But as for the words, it was Thor who forgot, for many, many years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth makes the best lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has kind of a weird kink in this one. Don't judge me.

Loki stayed close to his brother the next day, and realized how long it had been since he'd spent this much time among Thor's warriors. He put the time to use, trying to lessen some of the suspicion held for him.

It wasn't difficult. Asgardians were innately open, genuine people, not naturally given to deception. If they were forced to interact with Loki in a polite way, and behave as if they trusted him, their minds soon shifted to make this fit reality.

Loki spent much of the morning leaning over the conference table, over blueprints, discussing with a master and his assistant how their water system could be modified to make use of the Cup of Edoth, which he had put in their treasury a month ago. It would purify the water more thoroughly and efficiently than any standard system.

That was pleasant enough, but after that Thor had to lead training with his warriors. No one was ever done with that, no matter how many centuries they'd practiced. Loki climbed up onto one of the observational ledges and sat against a banister, one leg dangling down. He watched the training, trying to look as if he were shadowing his brother for his own purposes, rather than bored numb, trapped there by necessity.

He saw Faden separate from the group and approach, and didn't bother looking at him until he smacked Loki's ankle. He wasn't the first to check that Loki was really there - Loki had left his leg dangling for that very purpose, hoping to cut down on tiresome questioning. However, he was the first to look more suspicious after having Loki's presence confirmed.

Loki sighed and looked down at him. "How do you confirm that Thor is himself and not me, when I'm away?" Faden would have considered the possibility. He was nearly paranoid, by Asgardian standards.

"There is no mistaking it. Odin was old. He was past battle, and his closest confidants gone. Thor is not so vulnerable to your replacement."

No clever test. Good to know. In case.

"First you disappear for a day. Then you spend two days stalking our king like a lizard."

"Ah. Those lizards follow their prey only after poisoning. The damage is done, they merely await the death." He smirked tauntingly at Faden.

"And what poison have you struck your own brother with now?"

"Faden, really, I have grown past such petty squabbles. I love my brother. As you know." He barbed him with that, knowing Faden was one of those who disapproved of Thor bringing Loki into his bed. Worse, he'd had the misfortune of walking in on them once, when Loki had quite clearly been winding manipulation and seduction around his brother.

Well, Thor and Faden had both thought it mere misfortune.

"I know you have made him believe it."

Loki sighed, aimed to irritate. Then he pulled his leg out of reach, having a sudden vision of Faden grabbing it and throwing him into the training ground, currently a storm of deadly power. He wouldn't even mean it to be murder, he would only be trying to wring some directness out of Loki. "Truly. I have no scheme this time. Not today." He made his voice genuine and tired.

Faden looked at him in confusion. Asgardians. "Then why follow him?"

Loki grimaced and looked away from Faden. "I... worry for him. He grieved so after Odin's death, and Ragnarok. He seems better now, but I am away from him so often. I wanted to be sure. You are close to him, Faden, he lets you know his thoughts. Is he well?" Truth made the best lies.

Faden looked shocked at the admission. He would be full of doubt now, uncertain of Loki's villainy. Loki would have to be sure to make Faden suspicious again, when his powers were back. He needed Faden suspicious, and paranoid, and thinking. He was Thor's best defense against trickery, when Loki was away. "He.... Yes, he is well. He is a very good king."

"He is." Loki agreed.

\---------------------

Loki didn't bother with his usual prickly resistance that night. There was no point when he was this powerless; he'd only look foolish if Thor easily overpowered him, or deny himself if Thor took it as real refusal. So he lay naked on the bed, reading, while Thor fussed with his armor, and put his book away easily when his brother joined him and ran a warm hand up his back.

"You let me have my fantasy last night. Let me give you yours tonight."

Loki snorted amusement and turned to face his brother. "My fantasy?"

Thor made a knowing noise. "I do know you, brother. You wish to be dominated, and made to serve. This may be the only time you'll be able to be truly helpless to me."

Loki blinked at him, surprised. But then shook his head. "You do know." he admitted. "But you couldn't do it. What exactly do you imagine you would do to me?"

Thor looked a bit embarrassed, but went forward confidently. "Tie you up. Make you take me in your mouth, first. Spank you. Make you beg. Then have you."

Loki felt an entirely unexpected fondness well in him. Such daring suggestions, here. It wasn't that Asgardians were unimaginative lovers; far from it. But they made love as they lived, boldly and earnestly and with strength, for both parties. They might play at force a bit, but did not tie up or use their partners. Restraints were for dishonorable enemies. Thor's experience was certainly broadened by Loki's games, but everything between them happened power to power, strength to strength. Power imbalance was not an Asgardian fetish. Thor would have heard of other things in his travels, even seen them, but they would have bounced off his mind as just the strange ways of other worlds, nothing that applied to him. He must have thought a great deal over Loki and the ways of other worlds for the idea to even occur to him as something erotic. It was touching, really.

So Loki tried very hard not to laugh. "Oh! Did you get that from Earth?"

He grinned, thinking he'd impressed Loki. "Stark had some... material."

At some point in the last few years, Thor had been staying with his Avenger friends, and had spent a night watching that drunk's porn. Perhaps the obnoxious man had even touched him. Quite the thought. And now he thought he knew of Loki's fetishes. It was... adorable.

Loki couldn't hold back his laughter any more. "That is very sweet! But brother, my fantasies go far beyond that!" He tried to catch his breath around laughing. Asgard wouldn't even have the equipment! He buried his face in his arms, because every time he looked at Thor the laughter started again.

Thor sounded miffed. "Well, what do you fantasize about? I'll do it."

Loki finally got his laughter under control, captured his brother's hand, and rolled onto his back. He caressed the caught limb fondly. "No. You could dominate me, but you would never hurt or humiliate me. Not like that. You respect me too much for that, and I would not wish otherwise."

Thor finally blushed. "You fantasize about being humiliated?"

"It's only a part of it, but yes."

Thor thought about this. He scooted closer to Loki, freed his hand, and laid it over Loki's belly. He stroked him there, hand distractingly warm. "And in these fantasies, who is doing it to you?"

Oh. The urge to confess was suddenly strong. To confess that it wasn't merely Thor doing it, but his king. He would never admit to thinking of Thor that way. Last night had been bad enough. "It is you. But I wouldn't want that, really."

"Not from me." Thor didn't sound hurt, only curious. "But you've done it, with others."

"Sometimes. On other worlds, where it is easy and meaningless. Or if it serves a purpose."

"But I still want to know. What do you let these easy and meaningless people do to you? What do you fantasize about?"

Loki eyed Thor with amusement. "Brother, I am not shy. If I want something from you, and I think there is a chance of getting it, I try. I have no secret fantasies you could fulfill." Not without Thor being ruined, one way or another.

"Okay, okay." Thor gave him a warm look and pushed.... down. Casually, almost as if he meant nothing by it, he pressed two fingers into Loki's belly, right beside his belly button. Loki gasped, and shuddered all over.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." he whimpered.

Slowly, still looking so innocent, Thor increased the pressure of his fingers.

Loki clutched the sheets, and made a thoroughly undignified noise. "Thor!"

Mildly, as if he had no idea what he was doing, still slowly pushing further down, Thor said "But you could tell me anyway."

Tell? Loki could barely control his body! "I will, I will!" he begged.

Thor released him, and Loki gasped desperate, shuddering breaths. Oh god. Minor spasms went through him, and he put shaking hands to his face. "D- Ah! Th- Thor!" Embarrassment started to sink in. "I thought you'd forgotten that!" He'd admitted that little fetish centuries ago, one drunken night. Thor explored it with him a bit, but then seemed to forget all about it. Loki had kept it secret ever since, since he reacted so strongly.

"I almost did. All this talk tonight reminded me." He looked terribly smug.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck you! Fuck, please, fuck me, right now! I can't think of any other fantasies!"

Thor looked a little taken aback. But then he grinned, and his warmth covered Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki just doesn't get heroic moments.

Still no power. The hollow pit where his power was supposed to be ached less, though, so perhaps it would return soon.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure he could trust any feeling from his middle, after last night. In retrospect, saying Thor wasn't kinky enough to keep up with his fantasies may have been a mistake.

Loki felt strange. Shaky. Thor had been so... very intimate. Physically intimate. And emotionally... Thor had torn him open and left him vivisected and vulnerable two nights in a row. He couldn't keep this up.

Thor was as bright and energetic as always. Bastard. But he seemed to notice Loki's state, and stayed especially close to him, a looming protector.

No one else noticed his tiredness. They hadn't even noticed his lack of magic, fortunately. Possibly because Loki was talking about magic in such depth, again with the master in charge of the water system. His head slowly cleared.

He felt perfectly normal by the time the roar sounded from outside.

There was a moment of surprised silence, then warriors rushed to the window, shouted outrage, and poured outside. A moment later, everyone in the room could see the giant lion, roaring in the courtyard. Or, more precisely, the skull of the giant lion. It's body seemed to be made of any debris that would fit into its form - a vegetable cart floated behind its head, making the bulk of its body.

They all ran outside, and paused at the top of the stairs. Commands were shouted. Thor grabbed Loki, and shoved him at Faden.

"Watch him!" he yelled, and ran toward the lion.

Oh, not good.

Faden grabbed his arm, angry but smug. "I almost believed your act. But even your brother knows your guilt this time."

Loki opted for silence. He did not like the idea of getting beaten up by Faden.

He watched the battle, nervous. There was something familiar about this. A lion skull that rose again; he knew it from somewhere.

Lightning bolted through the skull after a few minutes, shattering it into large chunks. A cheer rose. Even from this distance, Thor looked pleased.

"So much for your mischief." Faden said.

"I don't think it is." Loki murmured.

As he watched, the chunks of skull and debris drew back together. Thor didn't see it until after it roared and smacked him down the street. The lion pounced on another warrior, taking it out of sight behind a row of buildings.

Faden had been so surprised he had let go of Loki's arm. Loki saw a three story building with ladder rungs in the wall, and climbed up it.

Faden used a stack of boxes and a storm drain to hop up, and beat him to the top. "Don't bother trying to escape; Thor will defeat your creature."

"Eventually, but it will take him many tries. Look." From this height they could see it clearly. "See the stripes forming? It is a Sabian Sand Lion. Thor will have to smash the stone in the top of its mouth, or it will keep reforming. You must tell him."

Faden gave him a disbelieving look. "Yes, I'll just leave you here unguarded, shall I?"

In other circumstances, Loki would have been perfectly happy to leave his brother to fight a Sabian Sand Lion over and over again. Actually, that sounded hilarious. But they were in the middle of the city. The only mechanism Loki had to keep him anchored here, and compatible with his brother, was territorialism - this was HIS city. Worse, the battle was going, slowly but surely, down the hill toward a crowded market. Full of HIS people.

Loki had no choice. He would have to tell the truth.

"Faden, I didn't do this. Thor wasn't telling you to hold me prisoner, he was telling you to guard me because my magic is drained, and I am vulnerable. You must tell Thor about the stone!"

"Lies, Snake."

"It is true! Think! You have been watching me closely; have you seen me use any power?"

"I have seen you revive a lion skull."

"I did not do this!"

Suddenly, Faden struck him, a hard blow to the ribs, that knocked him rolling across the ground.

Fuck fuck fuck, that hurt! Broken ribs? Just cracked, he thought. He got up, snarling. "I do not have my power!"

"You are a liar, Loki. You always lie. I will not make the mistake of trusting you, as our king does!"

"Good!" Loki yelled. "You shouldn't! But I do not have my power, and you must tell Thor of the stone!"

Faden punched him again, across the face, then hit him in the ribs. Loki was able to block the second from landing directly. "I do not have it!"

Faden growled. The next thing Loki knew, a length of cord was being wrapped around his forearms. He had enough time to curse Faden before he was gagged as well. Then he was tied to pipes leading from the rain basin. He glared murder at the warrior, who finally smirked back.

"I guess we'll see." Then he ran off, toward the battle.

Loki tugged on the binding, sighed, and tried to get comfortable. Thor would come along to rescue him later, and that would be terribly embarrassing. He looked up at the clouds, contemplating the rest of the galaxy he had to choose from, and the mistrust always following him here.

He could fix it, he knew. If he could resist the urge to constantly needle the warriors, to go out of his way to seem suspicious, he could make things different. But it was his nature, and it always found a way out eventually. On the other hand, he could go somewhere else. He could rule, and be loved as only a powerful king could be. But that would get boring as well. Gaining power was fun, simply having power and staying put was mind-numbing after a while. No, the ideal situation was to have a kingdom, but leave some other sap to do the boring ruling, while he got to have all the fun of building its power.

In the distance, a cheer went up, as the lion was properly defeated. Loki rolled his eyes. He did not love these people. Not as Thor did.

But he would keep coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DONE!
> 
> There will be more in this series, but this story is done!
> 
> Next installment will be hitting poooossibly in the next few days, more likely in a few weeks. Featuring: Loki building tricks right into the palace, Thor being kind of stupid about Loki not actually being Asgardian, and genderfluid Loki!
> 
> (TMI discussion question: Uh... has anyone else noticed writing productivity syncing up with your cycle? I'm about to exit my usual "decent writing" window, so then I'll have to wait for the next one to swing around.... No, just me? FORGET I SAID ANYTHING, GOODBYE FOREVER!)


End file.
